


Catch Us If You Can

by Orcteeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcteeth/pseuds/Orcteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya isn't sure this is the best idea they've had, but when Tracer puts the words "quickie" and "before mission" together in the same sentence, she isn't about to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Us If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago & posted it on Tumblr (which can be found here if you want to reblog it: http://orcteeth.tumblr.com/post/132913962858/heres-this-based-on-that-person-a-and-person-b), inspired by a prompt about nearly getting caught.

Zarya isn't sure this is the best idea they've had, but when Tracer puts the words "quickie" and "before mission" together in the same sentence, she isn't about to argue. Works out the jitters, she says. Think of it like a good warm up, she says. Zarya rolls her eyes - her smirk belies what she's actually thinking - as she pulls a half-dressed Tracer into one of the bathroom stalls in the locker room.

She really doesn't need an excuse to be alone with Tracer.

Giggling, Tracer wraps her arms around Zarya's neck and her legs around her waist, capturing Zarya's lips in a clumsy kiss. Zarya leans into it and grabs onto the brunette's thighs as she pushes her up against the stall door, smiling all the while. She pulls back from the kiss to trail her lips along Tracer's jaw to her ear, nipping gently and whispering, "Try to be quiet, solnyshko."

Tracer grins, sliding one hand to Zarya's hair and taking hold, head rolling back as her neck is peppered in kisses. "No promises, poppet."

Zarya wastes no more time. She brings her right hand around and down between Tracer's thighs, an wide grin crossing her lips when she realizes just how aroused her lover is. Teasing her slit with her middle finger draws a frustrated groan from Tracer, hips bucking forward in an attempt to get more. Zarya lets her have the more she wants, finger pushing inside of her and pulling back out, curling at just the right time to stroke Tracer's inner wall and coax a throaty moan out of her. Tracer closes her eyes, dragging her hand down Zarya's chest to paw at her tits, letting her hips move with her lover's hand. Zarya hardly makes a sound as Tracer feels her exhale against her neck, a grunt felt more than heard.

She focuses on this, on the here and now, on the muscular woman pressed against her.

She gasps and bites her lip when Zarya's palm presses against her clit, hips gyrating, begging for friction.

Zarya adds a second finger, thrusting into the brunette harder and faster, palm never leaving Tracer's clit. She wants to bite hard, to leave a mark, but she resists and instead settles for light nips she trails to her lover's pulse point, lavishing it with kisses. Tracer's hand glides from Zarya's chest to her shoulders to her back, nails digging into flesh as it does, moans coming both faster and louder.

She knew Tracer couldn't stay quiet.

Something that sounds like a warning tumbles out of Tracer's mouth between breaths - all Zarya can make out is the word "cum" - as her fingers pull at pink locks. Tracer's movements have lost all semblance of rhythm, more desperate than anything else, and her legs begin to shake. Zarya shifts her position and adjusts her hand, using her thumb instead of her palm, moving it in small, fast circles on Tracer's clit, timing it with her fingers to nudge her over the edge.

The locker room door creaks open with the telltale voices of both Mercy and Symmetra echoing off the walls. Zarya curses under her breath and brings her hand to the back of Tracer's head, pulling her down to the junction of her neck and shoulder; Tracer understands immediately even through the heat and fog filling her head, sinking her teeth into Zarya as she unravels, hips jerking and twitching. Grunting at the bite, Zarya's slows her hand, easing the brunette down from her climax. Tracer releases her bite and buries her face in the other woman's neck, trying to catch her breath while staying quiet. Zarya moves her hand from Tracer's sex to under her legs, holding her until she regains senses and strength.

Footsteps, fading voices and a slamming door tell them it's safe. Tracer unwraps herself from Zarya, stepping out of the stall after a quick glance around. Turning to face Zarya, she frowns at the visible teeth marks left behind on her shoulder and kisses it softly, muttering "Sorry," punctuated with a lopsided smile.

Zarya chuckles, kissing Tracer's forehead with a smirk. "Don't be," she tilts her head and props her hands on her hips, "But maybe we should lock the door next time."

Tracer's laugh fills the room and she nods, poking Zarya's abs. "Good thinking. C'mon, they can't win a thing without us,” she whirls around on her heel with a wink, strolling to her locker to finish getting ready with Zarya in tow.


End file.
